


A Grand Adventure

by Freezestime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cambion, F/M, Lemon, One Night Stand, One Piece - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezestime/pseuds/Freezestime
Summary: When Emiko has a one night stand with a certain pirate, she didn't expect to be dragged along with his entire crew!





	

She couldn't believe it. Was it really him?

How did he find me? She asked herself as she watched the blonde man from her boat. He was just a regular one night stand. Well not that regular but still. 

Something about him was... Intoxicating, to say the least. She just couldn't describe it; yet again she was never good at describing anything. That's why she flunked out of school. But, yet again, that wasn't the only reason. 

"Emikoo-Chwann~" She heard the man basically scream out near the gangway of her ship. She was visiting Water 7 to deliver some sake. She inherited her grandfather's business "Sake La Bloom" when he passed and despite difficulties with numbers, it's quite successful. 

Well, it's probably because of the workers there. Yeah, that's probably it. What else could've it be? She walked to the gangway then over it to the swooning man. 

"Ahh~ My sweet Emiko~" He started, spinning around before leaning on one knee; striking a pose that's something between Romeo and a marriage proposal. She knew that he was flirting with her, still; the idea of getting married to him just made her heart flutter.

"What is it, Sanji?" She asked, giving a small smile. Looking at his face brought back memories of last night.

They were celebrating the successful rescue mission of a lady called "Nico Robin" and while Emiko had little clue of who she was, she quickly jumped on the departing sea train. Which led her to meet up with Sanji, a man named Franky and a guy wearing a mask who called himself "Sogeking" they were sitting at a table while everyone else was drinking and being idiots.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink and carefully placing his hand on this girl's hips, gradually lowering. She seemed quite receptive, reciprocating his gesture by placing her arm around his neck and put her other hand on top of his. 

"Emiko" She quietly said, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, which seemed to quickly rise. She couldn't blame him either, her heartbeat was doing the same thing and quickly felt the result of that. She hoped he'd feel the same, but sensing his personality, knew that it wouldn't take long. 

"Nice to meet you, Emiko~" He responded. "I'm Sanji." He told her, taking another sip of his drink.

"Straight back at you," She said, she knew that was lazy but she was tipsy and growing quickly aroused by him. "Hotstuff" She quickly added to give him the right impression. She lifted up her head to look at his face to only see his eyes became hearts and he was having a major nose bleed. She hesitated for only a second and pulled a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket. 

She put it to his nose to try to stop the bleeding but Sanji quickly took over that job, about to say something before he was interrupted by her.

"You're gonna need some of that blood for later." She whispered in his ear, which resulted in a sudden spurt from his nose. Now she's not sure if she should continue on to make the situation more desirable or stop this situation so it'll be easier to get it on.

"I hope it's not just blood that you'll give me." She added to the conversation, to only worsen his bloodflow. She took the hankerchief and put it on his nose to try to stop the bleeding, quickly pulling out his cigarette, holding it in her hand and before Sanji could object she quickly went in for a straight on kiss.

He was brought back by this girl's sudden action; even causing his nose to stop bleeding. She smashed her lips into his, causing Sanji to instinctively react. He quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, forgetting his mouth tasted of smoke and (compared to other things she's tasted it's not the worst) Emiko bearing through it to get a reassurance of his personality. 

Sweet, strong and most importantly, sex obsessed. Just what she needed, well, wanted. He used his free hand to feel up Emiko's arm and quickly found his cigarette.

"Hey Sanji," She asked as she pulled away to breathe, allowing Sanji to also breathe and take a puff of his cigarette. 

"Yes? What is it, Emiko-Chwan?" He responded, breathing out in the opposite direction of her. 

"Do you want to go somewhere more private~? " She seductively asked him, heading close enough to his neck to let him feel her breath on his skin. He let out a small moan and quickly put out his cigarette, quickly getting up and offering his hand to Emiko. She accepts and stands up, walking along side of each other in the rising sun, towards the temporary Galley-La headquarters where it would be practically abandoned. Yeah some on might walk in, but, eh. It's not like there's anywhere else to fuck after Aqua Laguna. When they got there, Sanji directed her to a bed and before she sat down, she kissed him again. He responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She smirked and pushed her chest onto his, causing him to instinctively react by grasping tighter. She reacted by reaching for his tie, to only find it difficult to untie with one hand. He pulls away from the kiss and giggles from the look on her face, quickly undoing his tie. 

Once he was free from his tie, she pulled back into the kiss and although he was kissing back; he managed to guide her to sit on the bed and sit down next beside her. She used her free hands to unbutton his shirt and he reciprocated by gently going down the side of her abdomen to the side of her thigh and like a gentleman, asked permission by rubbing the inside of her thigh. She pulled away from the slightly and mewled in response, causing him to smirk and her legs to open. He quickly went upwards and started to rub along the indentation of her panties, causing her to moan lightly. She may have been distracted by what he was doing with her but she still wanted him to feel mutual.

He acted like a gentleman and it felt nice to be treated like this. 

She left the half unbuttoned shirt and went for his belt, which was a lot more easier with two free hands; despite the delay because of her moaning. He took this opportunity to gently put her on her back while he put himself in between her legs, putting his arms above her. She put her arms above her breasts and pushed lightly on herself, making her breasts appear bigger. 

His eyes widened slightly at the gesture and didn't waste any time by using one hand to quickly lift up her top along with her bra to reveal her bare breasts. He leaned over her for a few minutes just purely ogling at them before she took the initiative to play with them by jiggling them, having quite the cheeky look on her face. He smirked and took the chance by lifting one hand and grabbing with his whole hand, squeezing it. That earned a small gasp from her and more moans as he continued to squeeze it. She was quickly getting overwhelmed just by his squeezing.

Why is this man making me come so quickly? This has never happened before. 

She was a goddamn succubus and she didn't need to be distracted.

In her futile effort to get what she was originally here for, she used one arm to try to grab at his pants zipper. He noticed this and pulled his hand away, leaving her gasping for air. He used his now free hand to unzip his pants and pulled his pulsating member, which was trying to escape from his boxers. She moaned just from looking at it and he became very excited, feeling her lust for him just from the look on her face. He quickly acted, pressing himself against her entrance. Causing her to moan a bit louder and slightly thrust her hips in his direction, which he happily did. With each thrust her moan became a little louder, and with each moan he felt that it was getting closer to the time where he would enter her.

But it wasn't long before she decided it was getting too much and took the initiative herself. Mid-thrust she quickly slid her hands down her hips, using her thumbs to slide the panties down and catch him off guard, inadvertently thrusting his clothed member into her. She gasped, not expecting that much of an impact from him. 

"Couldn't wait~?" He asked proudly, getting a firm grip on her hips before freeing his member. She moaned at the though of putting his member into her. He couldn't help but nosebleed at her face, at her body and just everything about her. Who was this woman? 

She grew impatient at his sudden daydreaming and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him down and into her. They both moaned loudly at the sudden impact and caused Sanji to put his arms above her while he took in what she felt like. She felt like heaven, and he hoped she felt the same. She could feel his desires and wanted to let him know she felt the same, so she kissed him while he ran loose, pounding hard into her. Their skin and sweat slammed against each other and their bodies causing hot friction. With that combination and their intense sex drive, it was inevitable that they came but not before her mission could've been disrupted.

"Ahh... Sanji..." She managed to mutter between her moans, catching his attention but not delaying his thrusts.

"Please..." She breathed. "Come in me..." She had a feeling that he would pull out, completely ruining the moment. Wait, ruining the moment? She had a mission to do, but it seems like something else is developing out of this. Something else that she never expected. 

I'm falling for him.

This... What am I supposed to do now?

"Emiko..." He sputtered, he wanted to but he knew he shouldn't. 

"Please Sanji..." She moaned. She was asking and he knew he couldn't deny such a request.

"Aahh!" She screamed out of pure overwhelming feeling. She could feel him fill her as he gently put himself on top of her and she welcomed him, breathing heavily. 

"That was... Amazing..." He breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Thank you..." Was all she could respond. She didn't even mind it, but she still didn't know how to deal with her emerging feelings for this man.


End file.
